borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Constructed snipers
hey i was just wondering if anyone could construct a couple snipers for me, every time i try they never appear, i would like a long distance one that has good accuracy and enough dmg to kill most things with a crit since thats kinda where im gunna be aiming with it and a short to mid distance one that if possible shoots multiple bullets like the skull smasher sniper or whatever its called. if you can thank you, oh and no elemental effects please, my current sniper does about 500 dmg and shoots 3 bullets but it has a shock effect which gets really annoying to see, especially when the shock effect completely hides what im shooting at lol Shadow2792 01:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It might be helpful to others if you put what system you're on, unless you know how to use WillowTree, and what level you want the guns. Also, what you're asking for is extremely vague, you might want to find specific examples of snipers that you want on the wiki. 01:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) oh right sorry totally sliped my mind, im on the ps3 but i know how to use willowtree to an extent i have changed a weapon here and there and i managed to make a shield. as for being vague again sorry, i will look around to see if there is anything similer to what i want, i just joined today though so i dont really know where to look. Shadow2792 01:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Here is probably a good start, as you will most likely want a Legendary sniper. Look at examples on the talk pages of the specific models. Also looking at itemcards on people's userpages is a good idea too. 01:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) thank you for that, i looked through the snipers and saw a couple that are what im looking for, for long range i like Atlas Cyclops or the Jakobs Bessie, but since the jakobs bessie is pearlescent i probably need dlc for that, which i might be getting soon anyway, as for medium to short range snipeing i like something like the Dahl Penetrator or the Jakobs Skullmasher, they are all good weapons imo so something like them would be nice. Shadow2792 01:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You need Knoxx for pearlescents. Unless anyone's managed to get a pearl into a game without Knoxx installed? 02:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that can happen unless it's MAYBE a level 48 gun, considering the level cap doesn't go up until knoxx. Even then, all the pearl guns say "DLC3" right in their code, so I don't think it's posssible. NOhara24 02:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't think so. It is possible to get Level 48 pearls though; I have a Level 48 Aries. 03:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You can't use the pearl parts, but you can use the names on illegit constructs. You can have a Bessie that's not a Bessie lol WhackyGordon 04:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) as long as she downs normal enemies in one shot im good, i dont care if its legit or not lol, the only reason im asking for someone to make these for me is cause i havent been able to do it yet, i have tried several times to make the skullmasher but it never appears in the game. Shadow2792 04:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Using gearcalc ? WhackyGordon 05:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) i am pretty sure i tried useing that when makeing it, i will try again later when im on my normal computer, i dont have willowtree on this and im not allowed to download it here. Shadow2792 05:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) If you are having difficulties getting weapons to appear it's probably because you are doing something like mixing materials and parts from different weapon manufacturers (the game kicks these weapons out since a recent patch). Like Whackygord said (who posted as i was writing this post), your best bet is to use GearCalc to construct the guns - if it says it's legit it will work in game (make sure you tick "autonaming" on GearCalc if you want to make sure that the weapon is a legit construct). Then just save the weapon code to a .txt file and import it into WillowTree and it should work fine. GearCalc is pretty easy to use - much easier than WillowTree. Hope this helps. Outbackyak 05:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) i feel stupid now.... i though ligit ment it was something you would never find in game cause it was too good not that i plainly couldnt use it XD Shadow2792 05:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep an eye on your quality levels. They're different for each manufacturer, and a gun with the quality set too high for the req'd level will get deleted even though all the parts check out. In gear calc if you set the quality level it will go to the lowest level for that quality. That's the quickest way to check if the gun will work, as far as that goes. WhackyGordon 06:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) oh ok thanks, ive been messing around with the gear calc and i think i got it now. thanks for all the help guys ^^. Shadow2792 06:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC)